This disclosure relates to a torque frame bushing arrangement for a fan drive gear system, for example, for a gas turbine engine.
One type of epicyclic gear train includes a carrier supporting multiple circumferentially arranged intermediate gears, such as star gears. The intermediate gears intermesh with a centrally located sun gear and a ring gear that circumscribes the intermediate gears. In one type of configuration, a torque frame is used to support the carrier relative to another structure, which may be fixed or rotating.
The torque frame includes multiple axially extending fingers. A bore may be provided in each finger, which receives a pin that secures the carrier to the torque frame. In some applications, it may be desirable to use a bushing in the bore, which receives the pin. The bushing aperture is concentric with the bore. The bores and bushings are machined to very tight tolerances.